Casual games such as Candy Crush Saga offer rewards such stars, treasure chests for reaching successively higher scoring milestones. These rewards provide some prize or enhanced functionality and operate to keep the player engaged and motivated. In such games, the natural and correct perception is that two such rewards are twice as valuable as one reward and that three rewards are three times as valuable to the player than one such reward. This framework, however, does not lend itself to wager-based gaming.